Checkmate
by D.L. Hanson
Summary: Dee gets anxious because Ryo is in Berkeley's office for hours on end. At home, the question comes up and turns into somewhat of a lover's spat. How will things turn out? What IS Ryo doing in there? fluffy lemony lime smut, Ryo x Dee


A/N: my second fic... don't really know what else to say lol the idea just kinda popped in my head so i wrote it. i turned out a lot longer than i thought it would thats for sure. three pages longer actually (its 6 total) Review please and when you do, keep in mind this is actually the first ever lemony lime smut i've ever written. just saying. so yeah, enjoy the smut fluffiness of FAKE.

*insert Disclaimer blahbidiblah here*

* * *

_4:27… _Dee Laytner watched the clock tick away the agonizing seconds before the minute hand finally moved. _4:28… What is he doing in there?_ The man screamed in his head. His eyes moved from the clock to the door of none other than Commander Berkeley Rose. _It's been three and a half hours already! What the hell could they be doing for three and a half fucking hours? _Dee's eyes widened as he answered his own question, images of the worst possible scenario popping into his head. He quickly shook away the thought but couldn't seem to get it to leave his mind entirely. It's not that Dee didn't trust his partner; but when it came to Ryo and _him_, Dee just couldn't help but shake the menacing feeling at the pit of his stomach. _4:29… That's it! _The cop hopped to his feet, he just couldn't take it anymore. _I'm going in there._

Just then, the door knob turned allowing the door to open and revealing a laughing, chestnut-haired, man with a smiling commander escorting him out. Dee stopped in his tracks, and watched them with a deadly glare. He could see them talking, but they were too far and the background noises in the station were too loud for him to hear what they were saying. Whatever they were saying, they were being awfully chummy about it; and Dee HATED when Ryo was chummy with that bastard.

After a minute or two, Ryo walked back to his desk and sat down, then commenced in doing paperwork. He didn't even look over at Dee. The irritated man sat down as well, deciding it he would ask his lover what happened when they returned home. There, Dee could ask for a clearer explanation then molest Ryo if he didn't like it.

When the day was over and the sunlight was beginning to fade in the late afternoon sky, the boys called it a day and returned home. The walk home was quiet, almost silent, with only a few words spoken about dinner. Of course, dinner was also eaten in silence.

Afterwards, they sat on the couch in their apartment with the television tuned into the late night news. It was one of those rare occasions where they were home on a Friday night. Usually, Dee would have dragged them out somewhere on what he called a "date." The fact that they were at home meant that he was in one of those moods again, Ryo was sure of it. He sighed softly to himself. As much as he loved when Dee was in one of those moods, it was rather annoying considering what it was about. He knew. It was because he was in Berkeley's office for a while during work. He's so insecure sometimes, jumping to conclusions when in truth nothing had occurred.

Ryo brought over a cup of after dinner tea. He had finally gotten Dee to conform to this habit of drinking tea after meals instead of coffee. It wasn't easy, but Ryo convinced when he said that it would make him live longer and he really wanted to live as long as they could together. Dee took the cup of tea without looking up at Ryo, not wanting to meet his gaze. Knowing what was coming next; Ryo simply sat down next to Dee as he always did and snuggled closer.

After 15 or 20 minutes of mindless gibberish about entertainment news and the weather, Dee couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know! So he said bluntly, "You were in _his_ office for a long time earlier."

Ryo turned to the man who had just spoken, slightly taken aback. Dee still wasn't looking at him. He smirked; Dee Laytner was certainly a slave to jealousy. "Yes, yes I was." He replied matter-of-factly.

They fell into silence for several minutes, both waiting for the other to say something. Dee was expecting some sort of explanation about what they were doing in the office for so long, but Ryo didn't look like he was planning telling him. This time he looked sternly at his partner. "You're not going to explain yourself to me?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow at Dee. He knew Dee was pissed off, but he liked it when Dee as jealous. Sure, Dee was over affectionate and expressed his love all the time, but it was extra special when he as jealous. "I don't think there is anything that needs to be explained."

Now he was really mad. "Ryo, what were you doing in his office for _three_ _and a half_ fucking hours?" he screamed. It was rare for him to yell at Ryo. It caught the other man off guard. It just really irritated him that Ryo was acting so calm, as if it didn't matter because he had no responsibility to tell his boyfriend anything.

Ryo sipped his tea and said calmly, "That is between me and Commander Rose."

"Ryo!" Dee fumed but was cut off.

"Dee, if I have to explain myself to you every time I'm with someone else, _in the office_ mind you, then you must not trust me very much. Which just goes to show you must not love me as much as you say you do." Ryo knew he probably shouldn't have gone that far. He knew Dee loved him more than anything in the world, but he was acting too immature at the moment and the words just slipped.

Dee's eyes widened at the lecturing words. Did he really feel that way? The man looked down, ashamed. "Ryo…" He pushed his partner down so that they were lying across the couch then pulled the other man closer in his arms, in an almost suffocating embrace. He began immediately to place a trail of wet kisses from his ear down to the collar bone.

"Dee! Stop it!" The half Japanese man struggled in his lover's arms as he always did. It never really worked but he wouldn't be Ryo if he didn't try. Dee didn't loosen his grip, actually he tightened it. Ryo could feel it, the uncertainty that was flowing through his boyfriend's arms.

"Ryo," Ryo stopped and gazed into the other man's eyes, half knowing what he was about to say. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. It just seemed that every time it did, Dee would manage to forget all about it in the course of a few months and do it all over again. Once Dee noticed that Ryo had settled down, he took a deep breath and began. "I love you. And I know I say this all the time, but I… I really mean it when I say I love you. I love you so much and I can't live without you. I can't even imagine living without you. God I love you, and you know that I won't ever hand you over to anyone else. Ever. If you ever left me I don't know what I would do. I'd die. I'm sorry I freak out all the time; it's not that I don't trust you. But I don't want to lose you. Ryo I can't help it, I'm so in love with you!" He buried his head in the crook of his lover's neck, hiding the tears that were slowly forming in his eyes.

Ryo smiled. _That never gets old._ After hearing Dee's detailed and relatively desperate confession, he cupped his face in his hands and lifted it so their eyes met. With his thumbs, he caressed the reddened cheeks and wiped the small trace of salty tears that were slowly rolling down. He then continued to kiss his lover, just a peck on the lips. Then another, then another, until he placed five kisses across Dee's lips, corner to corner and back to the center again.

Dee shrugged away from the tender displays of affection, slightly annoyed. He stared, or more like glared at the man underneath him. "Ryo are you listening to me?"

Ryo sighed, a gesture that has certainly become common after he started dating Dee. He gazed up with all the love he could possibly give his insecure lover and pecked his lips again before saying, "Dee, what on earth would make you think you're going to lose me? I would think someone as egoistic as you would have confidence in yourself."

Dee looked away with the most pitiful expression Ryo had ever seen, like a washed up puppy. He sat up on top of Ryo, still refusing to meet his gaze; stuttering as he spoke. "I – I don't know… I just don't know… When it comes to you my mind goes blank. I can never tell what you're thinking. Even when we're together, I can never tell how much you actually want me… or if you don't want me…"

"Dee, isn't the fact that I'm here with you now proof enough of how much I love you?" Ryo pulled himself up just enough so that he could bring Dee's arms around his waist and wrap his own arms around the other man's neck before pulling them both back down on the couch again.

Still uncertain, Dee was hesitant to make a move even though Ryo was being so bold. "I don't know Ryo, is it?"

He sighed. "Dee," he said firmly, as he pushed the other man's hand from his back down until it reached the center of his butt. "No one other than you will ever be allowed to touch me here," Ryo continued to guide Dee's hand around to the front until it lay on top of his manhood, his eyes still locked with Dee's, "Or here." Then Ryo pulled his lover's hand up slowly across his abdomen, "And absolutely no one else in this world or the next one for that matter," Their hands reached his chest, right over where his heart was beating hard and loud as if it was pleading to be heard. "Will ever, ever replace you in here, okay?"

"Ryo!" Dee exclaimed, staring at him with oogly eyes. He collapsed on top of his companion, pulling him into an overpowering embrace. His expression changed from pitiful abandoned dog to the happiest man alive. _That's right, he loves me, he really does!_

"Choking! Not breathing!" Ryo managed to make out under Dee's firm squeeze. He smiled, everything was alright again and he believed that make out sex was in order. Normally he wouldn't do things like this but today, Ryo decided to take the initiative. "Dee…" he purred in his lover's ear. "I want you… I need you… Hold me, Dee… _Fuck me_."

Dee's eyes widened, shocked by his partner's boldness. Tonight was a rare night indeed and Dee was not too dumb to take advantage of it. He quickly smashed their lips together, a little bit too forcefully though so it might leave a bruise in the morning. His tongue didn't wait either, slipping its way into the other's mouth and exploring the sweet cavern. Ryo also moved his tongue in an effort to fight back, but he always became weak when Dee kissed him and could never win. Suddenly, the dark-haired man drew back his tongue earning him a moan. He smirked slightly.

Ryo moaned as he felt Dee withdraw, wondering why the younger man was stopping. He didn't move his lips however; instead he just waited for Ryo to make the next move. Dee realized he was always the one who dominated the action and since Ryo was being to bold tonight, he decided to test how far the sudden spur of courage would take them. The older man noticed that Dee wasn't planning on continuing so he took it upon himself to do so. Slowly, he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth to meet the bitter taste of tobacco and tea with a hint of Dee's original sweetness. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss even more. Eventually it turned into a very wet, open – mouth kiss with a mutual effort.

Minutes later, the kiss was broken off by the half – Japanese man who had stopped just to say, "Dee… you're wearing too much clothing," before going on to nip at his lovers neck. Dee took the hint and tore his shirt off immediately, also taking the courtesy of pulling Ryo's sweater up over his head and throwing it aside. Ryo ran a and down Dee's defined torso and then swung it around to rest it on his back, right above the lining of the man's jeans. Dee was not so patient. Rather than involving himself in come foreplay first, he tore the rest of the clothing between the both of them off as well and they were like the sweater discarded and ignored. Without any clothing, Dee's semi – erection was revealed but of course the man had no shame and so it had no effect on him. The shy uke couldn't hold back the light blush though, no matter how many times he had seen the sight before.

But somehow, something just wasn't right. _Hmm…_ Ryo couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the tight space the couch had to offer. Hoping Dee could hold back long enough to go to the bedroom, he asked, "Dee, wait a second…"

Dee looked at him in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding Ryo! You can't expect me to stop now!"

He giggled, "Can you manage stopping long enough to get to the bed? The couch is too small."

Dee's expression of disbelief morphed into a devilish grin, "Mine or yours?" he said teasingly.

Ryo giggled again, "Aren't they the same?" (Yes, that's right. In the time that Ryo had moved in with Dee and now – which is about 4 months later – they, more like Dee, had decided to move into the same bedroom too. Of course, they would always end up in the same bedroom regardless, it just depended which one.)

_That never gets old. _Dee thought, finding the response a satisfactory one. He pulled both of their bodies up from the couch and lifted the other man so that his legs were wrapped around Dee's waist. It was a struggle, Ryo wasn't exactly the tiniest of fellows, but he managed. They bumped their way into the bedroom, kissing and sucking along the way; then fell with a soft thud onto the bed. Pausing for a second, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you," both said at the same time. Both men broke out in laughter.

Taking advantage of the break, Dee reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. Ryo watched his lover intently, a bright pink shade invading his pale cheeks. He breathed deeply, the times that they have had sex were countless but it still made Ryo nervous and jumpy inside, he never failed to get butterflies. Dee returned and began to leave wet kissed down Ryo's neck and shoulder before moving further down to his chest. He gently kissed the right side of the man's chest several times but paused. Ryo, noticing that Dee suddenly stopped, looked up. "What's wrong?"

Dee smiled, "Your heart, it's pounding like crazy." Ryo blushed furiously. He pulled his arms across his chest and turned away in attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Dee laughed and pulled Ryo's arms away, "There's not need to hide it." He took the man's hands in his own and pulled them to his chest as well. "I'm the same way." Indeed, Ryo could feel Dee's heart pumping frantically. It made him smile. That's right, they were the same. They both burned for each other.

The younger man pulled them into a kiss again, his hands leaving his chest and moving to touch Ryo's body everywhere brushing lightly over the most sensitive places. Lastly, he reached the part of his lover that was beginning to stand erect and took in firmly into his hands earning him a desperate moan. He smirked. His skilled fingers moved about his lover's shaft, developing into an up down motion at a rhythm he knew Ryo liked best. He watched as the man writhed under him, moaning and panting at his touch. His tongue of course was also busy, playfully teasing the two pink buds on the man's chest. His left hand was soon replaced with a wet cavern that took Ryo's member in eagerly, almost swallowing him whole. Dee bobbed his head up and down, keeping the same rhythm his hands were, using his right hand to caress the ball sac.

His left hand also busied itself, reaching over to cover itself in lube then reaching behind Ryo and poking itself between his two milky white cheeks. It reached the sensitive, pink entrance and used a finger to poke at the entrance softly. Ryo cried out at the touch, the sensation taking over him. Dee smirked and commenced in inserting a digit into the sensitive hole, slowly sliding it in and out. Ryo, drowned in the strange pleasure, grabbed hold of Dee's hair tightly. Ignoring the tight grip, Dee inserted a second digit an began to scissor his fingers in attempt to stretch the tight hole out enough. Ryo's moans were so cute and sexy that Dee couldn't help himself, he began to thrust his fingers faster and harder into his lover.

Soon Dee decided that he was ready, it was time. Dee removed his fingers slowly, his digits coming out with a slight pop. Ryo's eyes shot open, feeling his hole being emptied. Of course, it was not left alone for long. Dee positioned himself in front of the tight entrance. He kissed Ryo's swollen lips tenderly before slowly sliding in. He received a groan from his lover and a bite on the lip causing him to moan as well. Dee waited a bit before pushing forward, burying himself further into his lover.

Ryo let go of Dee's hair and slid his arms down the younger man's back, nails digging into his skin. Cries of pleasure escaped his lips continuously as Dee began to thrust into him with no mercy. Before long, he found Ryo's sweet spot and pounded into it ruthlessly making the cries louder than ever. "Dee, I'm… ugh!" Ryo came in between them, white liquid spattering over their abdomens. The sensation caused the tightened of his butt muscles. Dee was also squeezed dry in the process, cumming inside Ryo.

They collapsed together onto the bed, exhaustion gradually over coming them. Before falling asleep, Dee grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up a bit then lied down next to his sweet lover pulling him close. Dee snuggled soundly into Ryo's chest and listened to his heart beat. It was a rhythm that he loved more than anything else in the world, if he could make a recording of it and put it on his mp3 player he would. Ryo kissed the top of Dee's head gently and stroked his hair.

"Ryo?" Dee looked up to see if his lover was already asleep, thankful that he was still half conscious.

"Hmm?" a sleepy man replied.

"I love you." Dee said almost like a question because he was hoping for a reply.

"I love you more." Ryo mumbled before sleep took over.

Dee smiled widely. "I love you most." Satisfied and loved, he also let sleep consume him because he was absolutely sure that Ryo would still be in his arms when the sun rose in the morning.

Next Work Day…

After lunch, Dee was walking back into the office, talking to Ted and Drake. Out of natural reflex, he began looking around for his partner who had returned to the office early, only to find walking into the office of…you guessed it, Berkeley Rose. _Again! What the hell could they be doing for two days in a row? But he just said last night that he loved me! Oh my god, Ryo is playing me like a rag doll! _ Dee Laytner was again, freaking out.

Ryo opened the door and walked into the small office to find that the person he wanted to see was expecting him. The man behind the desk smiled, "Back again I see. So you're ready for another round?"

"Sure am, and this time you're mine." Ryo took a seat across the desk. Berkeley smirked and gestured for the other man to begin.

Sure enough, 25 minutes later it was Ryo who knocked down Berkeley's king with his knight. "Check mate."

* * *

So review, again first lemony lime smut, just saying


End file.
